equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Commonwealth of New Mareland
Lore Foundation and Growth In 649 ALB, the first Equestrian traders, led by Coltlumbus, settled on the coast of Southern Griffonia and founded the colony of Celestia. Since then, years of immigration, colonisation and one-sided trade deals have resulted in the Commonwealth of New Mareland, a beacon of on Griffonian shores. While nominally still part of Equestria, New Mareland has its own government in the Commonwealth Congress and is subject to its own laws and regulations. The lax regulations in industry and employment laws, along with the valuable griffon market, lead to many Equestrian businesses setting up in New Mareland. Black Wednesday The New Mareland economy boomed, filled with ponies of adventure and drive, shaking off the Harmonic stagnation that plagued their sedate motherland. Even the collapse of the in 979, which plunged New Mareland into a recession, didn’t stop their determination. Inspired by the battles of their troops against the exotic wildlife and challenges faced in a strange land, the ponies of New Mareland began to take pride in the New Mareland spirit, a unique blend of humour, optimism and stubbornness in face of adversity. Traders turned away from Griffons towards Equestrian business, and speculative investors bought big in the hope of big payoffs in expanding exploitation of the unique potential of Griffonia on Equestria's behalf. However, it soon became obvious that Equestrian trade policy was turning inwards instead. On the 29th October 999, the New Manehattan stock market crashed. In what has become known as Black Wednesday, thousands of New Marelanders suddenly found themselves without a job and the nation's economy fell into turmoil. Many citizens turned to Equestria for help, but the homeland did little to help alleviate their problems, instead chiding them for their lack of regulations and carelessness. A New Future Many New Marelanders, now feeling abandoned by Princess Celestia, have begun campaigning for the Commonwealth to seek full independence. This is championed by several charismatic ponies such as Gladmane, Kingfisher and Duke Haygle. However, the newly appointed Governor-General Jet Set still maintains a solid power base in the Commonwelth Congress with popular support among the ponies of New Mareland. With support from Equestria, he has his own plans to fix the nation and maintain the status quo. The imminent issue New Mareland has to tackle is the economic depression. While many have their own ideas on how New Mareland should recover, some are more extreme than the others. Clouds of War New Mareland is also a peaceful nation. If faced by a war the population will need to be rallied behind the cause, there is also a sizable griffon minority in the nation who will fiercely reject any idea of fighting in a "pony's" war. However, New Mareland starts with a strong industrial base, particularly in its aviation industry. A strong Air Force, combined with a well dug in army, will be key in New Mareland's defence. The ponies of New Mareland find themselves in a crisis, and are surrounded by evil-minded nations in this foreign land. Will they hold firm and survive? Or will these be the last years of New Mareland in its long history? National Focuses New Mareland is a land of opportunity, depending on how the player wishes to handle their relations with their master, Equestria. Remaining loyal gives you large bonuses to industry and research, and even gaining the possibility to act as the asylum for the Equestrian government should the homeland fall to invaders. Taking Patriation' '''allows New Mareland to become a nation on its own, ready to take on the world on its own. However before New Mareland can become a respectable nation, it must deal with the Great Depression and sort out the Griffon minority issues. New Mareland cannot field a proper military until war occurs, due to its blocks on conscription laws. Loyalist Path The loyalist path is in many ways the safest for New Mareland - maintaining Equestrian military protection, using Equestrian research bonuses and offering a shorter tree with some focuses that grant quick factories, it can be completed earlier than other trees, offering faster escape from the great depression. Notable focuses include * '''The Royal Visit', giving a choice of visit from 4 different princesses, who can give 5k manpower, two 50% bonuses for racial tech, 75PP or +5% stability. * The New Mareland School of Friendship and The New Mareland School for Gifted Unicorns both provide a research slot, offering a choice between relations bonuses for trading with Griffon nations, or racial bonuses to magical research. * Transoceanic Support '''and '''Wonderbolts From Across the Sea, which provide the strongest bonuses to aircraft in the game, and Moondancer, '''a theorist with good research, magical and nuclear bonuses. Independence Choosing the independent route starts a period of political campaigning, allowing the player to build support for their ideology of choice, depending if you take '''Let All Have a Say. Possible candidates are: Non-aligned (Gladmane) Notable businesspony Gladmane offers a way to make New Mareland Great Again, by fortifying the borders and opening the banks to Griffon gold, giving them safety from any invaders. This branch notably gives good civilian factories, unlocks mining decisions, and dramatically reduces consumer goods. It also prevents joining other factions via the Neutrality effect. This path does *not* give a research slot. Open Up Our Banks - Every industrially powerful (>14 factories) country that is in Griffonia and not Communist will receive the event to store money with New Mareland. This will grant -2% in consumer goods for both countries. For every country that accepts, New Mareland will receive an additional -2% up to -15%. Non-Aligned (Kingfisher) Popular governor of the state of Celestia, Kingfisher, promises to enact reforms that will make Every Pony a Princess and break up the corporate monopolies. This branch gives a lot of civilian factories and infrastructure, as well as boosts to stability. It can also access the mining decisions and can access three different foreign policy choices - a crusade against Communism across southern Griffonia which gives free war goals, a Neutral policy, or an anti-Griffon leaning that decreases war justification time and leads to anti- and anti- war goals. Fascist (Duke Haygle) Duke Haygle believes in a firmer way of dealing with the aggressive Griffon neighbors, offering a quick buildup of the nation's armed forces and industry in preparation of war. However it is possible to join the like-minded Wingbardian fascists in their Karthinian Pact. This tree is notable most for its construction speed effects - 10% from focuses and more from BNPL bills. Its research slot focus also offers -10% research time and its military focuses give a very large 25% bonus to max planning. Militarily, this focus can only get war goals on Wingbardy and Aquileia. Build Now: Pay Later - These bills will give a large 25% boost to construction speed and -5% to consumer goods, but will consume PP whilst active. The effect can be extended, but each time they will consume more and more political power. If not enough political power is available, the effect will end and 20PP will be charged per extension. Declaring war or having war declared on will remove the BNPL bills and the obligation to pay them back. Civil wars do not trigger this effect. Harmony (Jet Set) Jet Set will remain true to Equestrian ideals of harmony should he win the election, opening charities and solving New Mareland's economic problems, but not quite to the level of Kingfisher's radical ideas of wealth redistribution. This path also offers New Mareland a choice between allying with Aquileia or the River Coalition. It is most notable for its +15% bonus to construction speed, diplomatic options, and bonuses to trade with other nations. Communist (Lufty Star) The Communist path may take Mareland in an unusual direction and allows the player to join a Communist faction, or create one. An event will pop up where the player can resolve debates about the direction of the Communist party, and how they shall lead New Mareland. After this is done, the player can progress down the focus tree. United Ponies' International leads to a faction with Stalliongrad and gives a joint research agreement. A True Workers' Paradise gives a small buff and the ability to lead a faction. Unite with the Griffon Workers 'will join a Griffon faction and can only be done if Aquileia, Wingbardy or the form a Communist faction (not possible with the GLA if they take the isolationist branch). This changes the ''Griffon Minorities national spirit and gives it 35% recruitable population factor, turning a debuff into a buff. Public Works Projects '''Loyalist Route, Jet Set Route, and Gladmane routes will all enable public works projects. These offer several special projects that take a large time to complete, but ultimately provide long term industrial bonuses. * Hydroelectric Dam: -3% Consumer Goods, +10% Resource Gain Efficiency, +200 PP * Shopping Mall: -5% Consumer Goods, +2.00% Weekly Stability for 185 days, +200 PP * Nuclear Power Station: -10% Nuclear Research time, +10% Military Factory and Dockyard Output, +25% Nuclear Reactor construction speed, 2x 50 % Research Bonus for Nuclear technology, +200 PP Mining Projects Gladmane '''and '''Kingfisher paths will unlock new mining projects, providing the following resources: * 13 Steel * 7 Crystals Industrial Tree The industrial tree is essential to New Mareland, as it will unlock new Conscription and Economy Laws. New Mareland is locked to Volunteer Only and Partial Economic Mobilization. Industrial Support Fund and National Census paths contain a series of basic industrial focuses with new factories, infrastructure and research bonsues. Most importantly, it is one prerequisite for Economic Recovery, which will remove the Great Depression and unlock Full Economic Commitment, which will allow full change of economic laws. However, Economic Recovery cannot be taken until Defense of the Commonwealth. This critical focus locks away the bonuses until New Mareland is at war, or world tension is over 20%. It also unlocks National Mobilization Act, which will begin unlocking conscription. Griffon Minorities '-' '''New Mareland has 4 focuses to solve the Griffon problem. Only 2 can be taken, and the adjacent focuses cannot be taken. * The '''Griffon Affairs Act will grant several building slots. It can be taken earlier than other focuses due to not needing the National Mobilisation Act. Arguably these are the worst bonuses in exchange. * Griffon Working Regulations further improves the Invest in Victory national spirits, for a respectable 5% production output, -2% consumer goods and +5% resource gain efficiency. * Force Griffon Conscription - '''This will remove the minorities malus, but anger the griffons. Griffon bandits will begin a series of raids on your factories. * '''Negotiate with the Griffon Clans - '''This will only reduce the conscription malus partially, but will not upset the griffons. Government in Exile Should Equestria be defeated, a loyal New Mareland will have the option to take in the Equestrian government in exile. This will grant Celestia and Luna as figureheads, providing massive stability, and Equestrian advisors if you had not already unlocked them. This focus tree is extremely powerful, but is not necessarily enough to defeat whoever beat Equestria. These focuses grant massive boosts to stability and war support. They add resistance ideas to whoever owns Equestria, making their life more difficult whilst at war. They equip you with a set of dockyards and some heavy ship techs. But most importantly, this focus calls upon the '''Magic of Friendship. Every neutral or Harmonic Government on Equestria, and the River Coalition, will join your faction. 'You will also receive elite hippogriff units. Pray it is enough to retake Equestria. Secret Paths Please see [[Commonwealth of New Mareland Secrets|'Commonwealth of New Mareland Secrets]] for more information Starting Situation New Mareland starts with a very small military force - 31k deployed ponies, and only 30k ponypower spare. New Mareland cannot get additional ponypower for a long time. '''It also has a token airforce and a functional fleet of 9 ships, including 2 heavy cruisers. Threats and Opportunities - Wingbardy tends to have focuses later in the game to take on '''New Mareland. '''They are your biggest enemy unless they go Harmonic. In extreme cases, Communist Wingbardy and Communist Aquileia could align to both invade you at once. Good use of forts is helpful here. '-' can be a friend with the right tree, but also an enemy - a fascist Aquileia will get wargoals against New Mareland. - Although the Griffonian Empire does not have focuses to take you on, you will be in the eventual path of its continental conquest and may be dragged into a war between it and Equestria, in which case you will be Equestria's forward base. Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers '''Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Technology Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Содружество Нового Мэйрлэнда Category:Countries